Just to be Heard
by disneyqueen
Summary: It's been a mouth since they've returned home. It's all  seems to be fine for everyone except Melissa. She feels like no one hears or listes to her. Can Jackson prove to her that people can be heard and loved. Onesong short


**Here's a one song-short. It's a Mel and Jackson fic. I own nothing, but tI do OWN the SONG and plot. All of the conversation after the song belongs to Carterfinly. I hope you enjoy this one-short. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It had been a month since the castaways of Flight 29 were resured from the island. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Yet there Melissa Wu sitting on the park bench deep in thought.

"Why Jackson?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper as two single tears rolled down her face. Brushing them away she let out a heavy sigh.

She had just seen Jackson and Taylor hugging each other, to closely for comfort. Melissa brushed her black hair over her shoulder as she leaned back on the bench and looked up at the twilight sky.  
"**First he says relationships are to weird for the island, than he starts flirting with Taylor, then he like me a lot and that I give him surety and that there's nothing going on between him and miss princess, and now he's hanging all over her again, what a hypocrite**," she thought to herself bitterly.

Releasing a breath she had been holding, she sat up straight again and gazed out over the small lake. The park was almost deserted by this time of day, but she didn't care. Taking a deep breath she began to sing softly.

_**I'm standing in a coward**_

_**Unheard, out of place**_

_**Dreams and wishes wasted**_

_**No one understands**_

_**The longing to be heard**_

_**Will anyone listen?**_

_**Cause I'm **_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Screaming, shouting**_

_**Praying to the moon**_

_**Begging on my knees**_

_**Just to be heard**_

Melissa sighed deeply. Then picked it up again, her voice growing louder as she continued, but there were tears in her eyes and heart as she sang.

_**People can say they hear you**_

_**They can say we understand**_

_**But it's not true**_

_**No body knows the pain**_

_**Deep within themselves**_

_**Cause they're**_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

_**In the darkness we hide**_

_**Waiting for the light**_

_**Of someone to care**_

_**Some one to listen**_

_**Cause we're **_

_**Screaming, shouting **_

_**Praying to the moon**_

_**Begging on my knees**_

_**Just to be heard**_

She chocked down a sob in her throat as she sang the last words, "Just to be heard."

She sucked up her tears, but placed her head in her hands, completely at a loss of what to do.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder with a soft touch but strong enough to let her know that he wasn't going to let her go. She lifted her head and turned to see Jackson standing over her.

"Mel," he whispered.

"What do you want?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes standing up and looking at him fiercely.

"I heard you singing, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Since when do you care? Why aren't you out with your girlfriend?" Melissa's voice couldn't have been more bitter and angry as she truned and started to walk away, but Jackson's expression never changed and he didn't follow her.

"What girlfriend?" he asked calmly starring after her.

"WHAT GIRLFRIEND?! Taylor!" Melissa screamed as she spun around to face him.

He shook his head. "Taylor isn't my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend but I want YOU to be my girlfriend."

"Then WHY were you hugging all over her earlier at the diner?"

Jackson sighed. "Taylor was thanking me for helping her with her US History work. She's not my girlfriend, Mel! She wants to be my girlfriend, but I don't want her!"

"Why not? Every other guy in the world wants her!" Melissa said throwing up her hands in both fustration and confussion.

"That's exactly it! On the island, I thought she was so sweet and real, but then, we got back here, and she turned straight back into the popular jerk I knew before we left. You're the exact opposite of that. That's why I fell for you, Melissa, not her!" Jackson was finally beginning to get upset.

"I knew you saw us at the diner, and then Taylor tried hitting on me, and I got fed up with her, so I left and came to find you. Why can't you just accept how much I care about you?"

"Because I'm scared, Jackson. When given a choice between Taylor and I, guys aren't supposed to want me. They're supposed to want her. This is just too perfect, so I'm afraid. I'm sorry I freaked out. I just don't want to put my heart out there and have it shoved back in my face. Does that make any sense?" Melissa asked standing still, but shaking slightly.

Jackson wet his lips as he walked over towards her and brought her into a warm embrace. As she sobbed quietly into his shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "Mel, NEVER will I intentionally hurt you. I'm different than all of those other guys. I care about you, and I'm not going to let you go."

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "Really?"

He took his thumb and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Really."

Jackson smiled down at her and whispered, "I hear you Mel and I won't ever leave you for anyone or anyone in the whole world I swear."

Melissa smile grew and before either of them knew it, they were leaning in. Closer and closer until they're lips touched in a warm passionate, but short kiss. Melissa's heart beamed as they fall into another kiss. Finally someone heard her at last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed theis story, I own nothing, but I DO OWN the Song. Rememer abot Carterfinly. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
